sooty_0104fandomcom-20200215-history
The New Gang
T he New Gang is a series 2 episode that first aired on November 26, 2002. It was written by Nathan Cockerill. Plot The episode starts with Miki greeting the audience and telling them about the hotel's annual play. She is soon interupted by a group of chanting dogs out in the yard. Once she shouts at them to keep it down, she is pelted by a water balloon. She comes out and confronts them again and finds Butch being a part of the group, known as Bazz's Bulldog Gang. She hits them on the head with a bone warning them to keep the noise down. Meanwhile, Sooty, Sweep, and Soo are seen setting up the theater for the show. Richard walks in and is given a part to introduce the show, which consists of hundreds of pages of dialogue. Sweep then runs up and slams Soo in a jar of paint. Sooty and Sweep leave Soo behind in the paint as they run off to do something else. They go hang out with Butch out in the front desk and ask him if they want to be a part of the gang, and Butch unhesistantly allows them to join. The two are brought forward to the gang's leader, Bazz. He inspects them to see if they are fit for the gang. Sweep is allowed in, but Sooty is denied because he is a bear. Sooty is upset and goes up to Richard, who suggests that he dress as a dog, but soon denies his own claim because even they are not that daft to tell the difference between a bear and a dog. This gives Sooty an idea and uses his magic to make a dog costume so he can join the gang. Now known as Bonzo, Sooty is allowed in the group and can join the top secret mission to mess up the play. Miki and Soo are then seen rehersing their roles while Richard gets another set of lines he has to memorize. Sooty takes a break to cool off in the attic when Butch suddenly arrives to find his secret. Butch is shocked, but reluctantly tells him to keep acting like a dog in the costume or Bazz will go mad. Moments later, the audience begins to come in for the performance and begin to laugh at all things wrong with it, including Scampi's lackluster performance with the sound effects. The gang throw jelly at Miki and Soo, which causes Richard to shut off the performance and have himself thrown by a flour bomb shortly after. Bazz tells "Bonzo" to throw more stuff, but tells them he will not do it because he is their friends and reveals himself as Sooty, the bear that was rejected. Bazz orders the rest of the gang to throw stuff at Sooty now, but Sweep and Butch reject their offer and disband from the group. Now that the Hotel Sooty gang is back, they take on their revenge and throw stuff at Bazz and Biff, just to teach them a lesson. Butch decides that the Hotel Sooty gang is the best gang to be in because everyone is welcome, even you. End Credit sequence Bazz and Biff return to Hotel Sooty and decide they want to join the Hotel Sooty gang, but at a price. They are pelted by custard pies and water balloons as part of their deal to join. Characters Sooty Sweep Soo Miki Scampi Butch Biff & Bazz Richard Song Bish and Bash ‘Em Gallery The New Gang/Gallery Category:Season 2